


Kylo dreams of a little fox

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Kylo is an idiot, M/M, Oblivious, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: Kylo has been having these dreams for years
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Kylo dreams of a little fox

Kylo had that dream again. He woke up feeling content because of that dream.  
Every night for the last two years (since he had moved to the Finalizer) he dreamt of a little fox. In those dreams Kylo was a scarred wolf who kept on meeting, what he liked to think of as his, fox.  
At first the fox was cautious of him, watching him from a distance. His fox was smarter than Kylo could ever be and Kylo watched as he slowly over time gained his little fox's trust.  
Every so often there was setbacks though. After one horrific day where Snoke had called General Hux and him into a meeting with the sole intention of berating Hux for hours, that night his little fox was upset and snapped at Kylo and ran away to lick his wounds. Kylo was more upset at his fox running away than anything else as all he wants in this dream world is to keep his little fox safe and happy.  
Thankfully for about a year his dreams have been calm and content. He spends all his time in his dreams keeping his little fox safe from other predators and protecting him and his little fox spends his time frolicking around Kylo and cuddling with him.  
Last night Kylo had an especially lovely dream in that his little fox amused himself chasing butterflies while Kylo looked on happy and content that his little fox was safe.  
Kylo woke up with a smile on his face. He may never find out who or what that fox represents but he did not mind. Just at long as he keeps on having those dreams thats all that matters.

With that he got up and got dressed. It was time to start his day and he wanted to go to the command deck and stand near General Hux to watch him work and the cosmos go by.  
General Hux was standing in his customary place keeping a watchful eye on everything and gave Kylo a nod of acknowledgement. Kylo took his usual and favourite place of standing just behind and to the left of Hux.  
When Kylo had started his custom of standing there years ago it had initially made Hux nervous but now neither of them thought it strange and it was only odd when one of them was missing. The rare times that Kylo was given command of the Finalizer, when Hux is off ship, Kylo feels like a phantom limb is missing. Thankfully those times are few and far between.  
Today Hux was not wearing his hat and the lights from the stars keep on hitting his titian hair making it shine.  
He turns slightly to Kylo as he lets him know that the Finalizer is on a course to find a potential source of kyber crystals and Kylo smiles, a gesture hidden by his mask.  
Kylo is were he should be, at the helm of the Finalizer with his General by his side. And tonight he will dream of his little fox again.


End file.
